


Sockathan goes to Safeway

by butler_pate



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, spinkled doughnuts, this is so short but im bad at writing by myself, u gsfdhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/butler_pate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan goes to safeway, lamenting the fact that Sock doesn;t love him. BUT WAIT!!! Sock actually does love him!! ohno!!! what a tragedy!! read to find out morE!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sockathan goes to Safeway

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it on tumblr here: http://the-farquaad-star-squaad.tumblr.com/post/108792503415/sockathan-goes-to-safeway

jonathan did the naruto run into the Safeway and grabbed some doughnuts or some shit like that. he grabbed every single spinkled doughnut and cried bitter, emo tears. 

“s-sock-kun………..w HY COULDNY YOU LOVE ME??” he then wepT nON-PREP tears of BLOOD down his pale, TORUTURED fsace.

sock used his demon-powers to phase through the walls of the safeway.

‘j-JON -SEMPAI-SAMA-SAN-KUN!!!!!!! i didndttt know wyou felt the same way!!!!!”

sock practically LEPT into jonathan’s arms and there weere shoujou flowers fCUKING EVERYWHERE and then sSUDENLY jonathan turned into a BIG YAOI SEME.

ye ah i ran out of ideas hope this gave people a laugh hahah


End file.
